


Breaking the fast

by satterthwaite



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satterthwaite/pseuds/satterthwaite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia is a heavy sleeper ; Rosalind loves getting up early and making breakfast for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the fast

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy one-shot for the science girlfriends ♡

Limbs entangled and covers in a mess, Rosalind slowly opened her sleep-swollen eyes. Gently turning around she checked the time on the clock – 9 am. Sofia would kill her if she woke her up now.Yet she dared leaning forward and planted kisses on the blond lips until she got some kind of grumble out of her. “Hmpff?!” she mumbled, her head buried in the pillow. Rosa gently stroke her hair with a smile which the other could not see.  
“Do you want me to go and get breakfast, sweet ?” she whispered with a soft voice. The head made some kind of a nod in the pillow and Rosalind quietly rose and left the bed, after kissing the back of Sofia’s head.

To get all the ingredients for a true Japanese breakfast had been made impossible in Rapture – yet Rosa had ways to achieve what she wanted to do. Through experiments she had found out the miso soup was way too hard to do it all by oneself, but she managed to get the rice right, at least. She poured the beaten raw egg over the hot rice, and when it had become golden, she wrapped the nori around it – in Rapture, edible seaweed were easy to find…  
When it was all done, she brought it all to Sofia, a proud expression on her face that showed through the huge smile she bored as she laid down the tray next to her.  
Slowly, the psychiatrist emerged from the depths of sleep she explored every night, and upon seeing what awaited her, her eyes shone bright with surprise and happiness. “You did this all for me ?” she murmured, her voice still sleepy and her eyes half-closed. Rosalind nodded, and she could have sworn she saw tears in Sofia’s eyes. “I love you” she simply said instead of crying, and the physicist decided she liked that better.

They both ate with good appetite, and when the plates were left empty, Sofia shoved them aside and pulled Rosalind to her in a tight embrace.  
“I don’t know where I’ll be without you…” she whispered, her nose bumping against the redhead’s. Rosa smiled. “As it’s Sunday, you’d probably be in Pauper’s Drop, giving free counselling session…” she replied with a faked haughty wittiness.  
Sofia rolled her over, tickling her sides and making the redhead scream with laughter. “Oh, you !” She leaned forward to kiss her, punctuating her lips with her own, covering them in short, loving osculation. Rosa wrapped her arms around her neck, gently tugging at the short hair in her neck as the free strands of blondness tickled and caressed the side of her face.  
When they finally parted, they both plunged in each other’s eyes, bearing a look of devotion that you’d find only in the gaze of worshippers in the temples of the world – devoid of all selfishness, living only under the sight of one’s true love. 


End file.
